


Love Conquers All

by JandC



Series: Love Everlasting [1]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JandC/pseuds/JandC
Summary: Jamie's at Wentworth;  while heavily pregnant  Claire searches for him.  as Jamie gets raped and tortured claire gives birth to their son while in cave. Paralell stories . STORY takes place with in the ep 114  and 115 and 116  in show and last part of book 1





	Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds out Jamie been captured and sentenced to hang

There was something wrong . Claire could not put her finger on it . Just had a feeling of foreboading that something bad has happened to Jamie. Worry was never far from her mind, but this time it was different, stronger, then she's ever imagined it could be. Jamie should have been back days ago. But only emptiness and silence greeted her every morning. loneliness only interrupted by the life she carried with in her. From time to time the babe would let her know that the due date of it's coming out was fast approaching and it added to her anxiety . And then the day she dreaded most came as Dougal approached Lallybroch. 

"Claire" he said and she could sense that her worst fears have come to pass.

"I've news of Jamie, lass" he continued , his face pale as he spoke in a grave voice .

'Dear God' she thought 'it must be something worse than what i imagined.'

" Just say it Dougal" she answered him as he sat down beside her, on the steps of the house

"Jamie was captured by the red coats . " he said as he reached out for her hand. Claire did not mean to but she did move her hand involuntarily away from Dougal's as a horrible wale came out of her . And tears flooded her eyes like a deluge of a summer storm. She tried to get up but the grief's heavy weight and the babe inside her madevit impossible for her to get up and she sank to the ground the next words bearly registeted in her mind. "They took him to Wentworth Prison . Tried and convicted him 3 days ago they are to hang him " 

Claire did not even realize that both Jenny and Murtagh heard her and they ran out to see what was the matte

"Claire! " they both asked , as they saw her on the ground.

"Lass what's wrong? " Murtagh asked as he ran up to her. Then turning around to face Dougal inquired wordlessly as to what he has done to make Claire so upset . 

"It's Jamie" Murtagh heard a feeble voice behind him It was Claire trying to get her bearings "He... " she could not say it . The pain tore through her again 

"He's been captured and sent to Wentworth Prison "Dougal continued . " So sorry Claire. I do wish i had better news." 

"Here lass " Murtagh ignored Dougal and lifted Claire into his arms "shhhh Lass shhh" he took her then to where Jenny said was their bedroom, and lay her on the bed . 

" It's all come to pass, then " she whispered craddling her baby bump, ad the first labour pain came . "Murtagh what are we going to do ? " as she lay in bed crying Jenny came in with a letter from Ned Gowan it read

My Dear Jamie

I am hoping this letter finds you well and safe . It's the pardon from the duke. I am also happy to announce that Randall's being recalled to face court martial, for his crimes against Scot's people. 

Ned Gowan.

Claire felt dizzy and the pains started to come more often now . "Murtagh please go, quickly." she said as the next labour pain hit her. "I'm so afraid that something bad is happening to Jamie."


End file.
